In exhaust systems for internal combustion engines it is desirable to optimize velocity of exhaust flow to enhance engine performance. Turbulence in the exhaust flow and consequent build up of back pressure in the system is a major impediment to maximizing internal combustion engine performance. Poor performance of internal combustion engines employed with motorcycles and other vehicles, among other adverse consequences, results in failure of the vehicle to reach otherwise attainable speeds.
The following prior art having some degree of relevance to the present invention is known: U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,797, issued Jun. 30, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,992, issued Nov. 2, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,425, issued Feb. 10, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,100, issued Apr. 29, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,285, issued Feb. 18, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,246, issued Sep. 4, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,382, issued Oct. 8, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,331, issued Dec. 6, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,576, issued Dec. 22, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,014, issued Dec. 20, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,515, issued May 20, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,463, issued Aug. 30, 1955, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2009/0283358, published Nov. 19, 2009, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2009/0101434, published Apr. 23, 2009, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2005/0161283, published Jul. 28, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,932, issued Oct. 5, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,725, issued Dec. 15, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,229, issued Jul. 29, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,174, issued Jul. 4, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,889, issued Apr. 20, 2010 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,058, issued Jun. 16, 1987.
The above-identified prior art relates to various exhaust systems which incorporate structure affecting exhaust flow. The prior art does not teach or suggest the apparatus or method of the exhaust system disclosed and claimed herein.